Livin' On A Prayer
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The best things in life, the richest and purest ones come to us when we least expect it and when things start to look up for Finn and Amanda, the ones threatening to tear them apart aren't always lurking in the shadows. (AU from 2017 Royal Rumble)
1. A Little Normalcy

_She never imagined the Royal Rumble ending like this for her…_

 _Suplex off the top rope and the ring caving in? It had happened before, she had seen it both times._

 _Falling off of a cell? Well, she wouldn't have been the first one to... but this was much more horrific._

 _Every bone in Amanda's right arm and hand completely broke... and all it took was being speared off the ring apron and crashing through through the barricade._

 _Charlotte's blue eyes widened in horror at her own actions and she ran out of the ring and to Amanda, crouching down to her... she didn't care that she was a Heel in storyline, Amanda had been her friend for fifteen years._

 _Amanda looked through her blurred vision and saw purple pink hair belonging to Sasha Banks as Sasha, in her enraged state, pulled Charlotte away from Amanda and started beating on her._

 _Sasha had to be bleeped out repeatedly but didn't care. When a_ _nother pair of blue eyes appeared in Amanda's eyesight, she looked up and saw that they were the ones belonging to her boyfriend._

" _Mandy, don't you dare move… we don't know what else is broken." Finn said quietly as Amanda tried to sit up, the 35 year old lightly stroking the 26 year old's hair and kissing her._

" _I… I can't… feel my arm…" Amanda managed to say once there was air in her lungs again. "It's really bad this time…" She said as tears trailed down her face and the medical team reached them._

 _Another familiar face appeared, a paramedic Amanda had known for years._

" _David…" Amanda whispered, the raven haired grey eyed older man setting the neck brace around her and securing it before her arm and hand were braced… but there was someone she couldn't see as she looked around. "Where's… Livi?"_

" _She's In the backstage area, Hunter's trying to keep her from running out here… you're hurt bad, little one. "David answered as Amanda let out a pain filled scream when she was turned onto her left side before she was placed onto the backboard and strapped to it, tears running down her face as she felt Finn's right hand wrap around her left one after she was on the stretcher and it was pulled up until it locked._

 _Ringside was crowded but not for long as Stephanie pushed her way through to make it to the injured woman she watched grow up, the woman who had become a niece to her._

" _It's her arm, isn't it?!" Stephanie asked._

" _And who knows what else, we've got to get her out of here…" David answered before Amanda was taken away, Finn staying by the left side of the gurney and Stephanie running to keep up with them._

 _But then a white light nearly blinded Amanda…_

Amanda's eyes snapped open as she felt a hand rubbing up and down her back and another running its fingers through her hair, looking up after catching her breath and seeing Finn.

"Hey there… it's okay, love, it was just a bad dream." Finn whispered as he kissed the top of Amanda's head… he had been cleared from his injury earlier than anticipated and was making his return at the Royal Rumble tonight.

Amanda was scheduled for a Fatal Five Way ladder match tonight for the Raw Women's Championship… on top of her nightmare being a horrific one, it was also strange as she didn't know anyone named Livi.

Amanda let Finn help her sit up and then Amanda tied her bluish black hair into a messy ponytail, looking down at her arm out of instinct… it wasn't broken, neither were her thumb, fingers, wrist or collarbone.

"That shook up about it, love?" Finn asked, snapping Amanda out of her thoughts and her looking at him and nodding… before feeling his mouth lightly kiss her neck.

"Finn…" Amanda whispered, the two having been cautious about sex since his injury… but Finn lightly gripped the sides of Amanda's black cami into his hands and pulled it up over her before she pulled his shirt up over him.

Amanda let out a low moan as she felt Finn's left hand drift into her grey fuzzy pajama pants and his fingers moving around in gentle circles between her legs.

"Shh… I know what'll make my Demon Mistress feel better…" Finn whispered before removing his hand and tugging Amanda's pants down, towering over her after standing up and pulling his own pajama pants down.

Amanda could feel her nightmare disappearing as Finn was on top of her again once both were naked and he had a condom on.

Even if it was just for a while, the world faded away when she was around him.


	2. Calm Before The Hellstorm

_**Summerslam 2016…**_

" _Stay down, bitch!" Seth yelled after kicking the steel steps… within seconds, Finn was up to his feet with his rage taking over and he was attacking Seth._

 _Seth fought back and picked Finn up, powerbombing him into the barricade and Amanda's eyes widened in horror as she heard Finn's right shoulder snap out of its socket and Finn saw the tears streaming silently down the petite brunette's face._

 _Finn relocated his shoulder and stood up, running at Seth and attacking him before tossing him into the ring. Turning to Amanda after running over, he pulled the steps away and helped Amanda sit up._

" _Your shoulder…" Amanda whispered as Finn crouched down._

" _Mandy, don't worry bout me..." Finn whispered to her._

" _Get back in there and kick his crazy ass." Amanda said, the two sharing a quick kiss before Finn ran into the ring and she stood up._

 _The ending was improvised but Finn was handed the championship and him and Amanda hugged with him spinning her around… but when they walked into the backstage area, Hunter ran to them._

" _Kids…" Hunter said quietly._

" _His right shoulder…" Amanda said, tears glistening in her eyes._

" _How bad?" Hunter manages to ask… but the looks in their eyes spoke volumes, the two felt like they had fucked up out there and Hunter took his surrogate kids into his arms, all three hugging._

 _To them, everything seemed to move in slow motion after that… the two were holding each other in the trainer's room once they were alone, their foreheads pressed together._

" _I'll be right back…" Amanda whispered, her and Finn kissing again before she left… and stopped to let it out._

" _Mandy?" She heard, her head snapping up and Seth seeing pure rage in her eyes. "How bad?" Seth asked._

" _You dare ask me how fucking bad?! His labrum is torn because of you, you reckless bastard!" Amanda said lowly, her voice increasing to a yell._

 _She clenched her right hand into a fist and slammed it right into Seth's nose before she proceeded further with the beating and Seth's screams were agonizing as he was down on the ground and Amanda was mercilessly attacking him._

" _Roman! Roman, help! Help me, she's gonna kill me!" Seth screamed, Roman managing to restrain Amanda after pulling her off and seeing Finn run to them._

 _Amanda's tears increased and she was biting on the corner of her mouth, which they knew was one of her habits when stressed or angry._

 _Roman noticed it again when he looked at Amanda… the shift from the enraged Demon Mistress to the feeling betrayed beyond belief Shield sister… and roughly yanked a bruised and bleeding Seth up to his feet, shoving him back._

" _Fuck off! And don't go near them again unless you want to apologize!" Roman growled, Seth taking off and Roman turning to Finn and Amanda._

" _I shouldn't have gone off like that…" Amanda said as Finn carefully examined her right hand, the fingers bruising quickly._

" _Don't be sorry about it, babe. He should've waited until you calmed down." Finn responded._

" _Listen to him, Mandy Rose, he's right… you two obviously care deeply about each other, you have for a long time." Roman said, kissing Amanda on her forehead and him and Finn shaking hands. "Take good care of each other… let it happen, embrace your changing relationship." He said before leaving…_

 **Present time...**

Amanda let out a contented smile as she rested her head on Finn's torso, his arms around her and their naked bodies entwined.

Both were savoring the silence… until a hand was beating against the wall separating their room from Roman's.

"Some of us are still trying to sleep, you didn't hear me the last five times?!" Roman yelled.

Amanda buried her face into Finn to suppress her laughter, Finn kissing her on the top of her head.

"Well now he wakes up…" Finn said, Amanda looking at him before he leaned in and they kissed.

Finn pulled Amanda on top of him and ran his fingers through her hair, which was once again out of its ponytail… he didn't mind when her hair was in a ponytail but he loved running his fingers through it, lightly tugging on the strands.

Finn pulled himself up and Amanda was straddling him… but it was just as she was ready to move her hips to his that they heard a loud banging sound at the door.

Amanda groaned and climbed off of Finn, slipping her stormy blue satin hiphugger panties on and a Balor Club shirt on over it… she started towards the door but turned back when Finn swatted her on her ass.

"I love that little smile…" Finn said when Amanda smiled at him anyway and kissed him again before going to answer the door.

"Come on Mandy, I ain't got-" Roman said, cut off by the door unlocking and opening.

"Sorry for waking you." Amanda responded.

"Just… be careful. Last thing needed for either of you is another injury from one of you falling off of the other." Roman said before heading back to his own room, Amanda closing and locking the door.

"Has that happened before, love?" Finn asked after Amanda sat down.

"I fell off of Cody once… dislocated my right elbow. Safe to say that Seth went apeshit when he saw my arm in a sling." Amanda answered, Finn reaching over and lightly tucking some of Amanda's hair behind her left ear.

"He thought that Cody had turned physically abusive like Randy was…" Finn said.

"There are times I wish I hadn't told Seth about how Randy was back then… it just… it sent him spiraling, trying to keep me from any other man. But I kept telling him that there's someone out there who would never hurt me physically or emotionally…" Amanda said, looking at Finn as she positioned herself onto her knees and he pulled her onto him.

"Who'll always be there to help you feel safe, supported, wanted, loved… I love you, Mandy. I haven't loved any woman in a long time." Finn said, his hands resting on her hips.

"I love you too, Finn." Amanda said before they kissed, her hands running along his sides.

What both were unaware of was the motion sensor camera planted in Amanda's Samsung Galaxy S7 activating and filming them again.


End file.
